Kittens
by Daelan
Summary: ((Complete)) InuKai, MomoRyo... or is it RyoMomo? ;; “It’s not as if I want to be married to you!” Kaidoh shot back. “I’d take… Inui-senpai over you!”


_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and all characters used in this fanfiction are property of Konomi Takeshi._

_A/N: AtoTezu goes against my principles. Besides which, I know nothing about Atobe other than that he's narcissistic, has a (huge) fan club and has bad fashion sense (purple ruffles?...). So yeah. Feel the InuKainess. Bwa. And as an added bonus, a bit of MomoRyo! (The TezuRyo fangirl in me is cringing. But oh well.)_

_A/N 2: Pure insanity, I'm warning you right now. Written during Econs and Math lectures. Price Elasticity and Sigma Notation, bleah. -_-;; Really short, too…_

_For Burnein, in repayment for your lovely TezuRyo (the AtoTezu fangirl in you must have been cringing, huh?), and sort of as a goodbye fic. I'll miss you~ *cries*_

**Kittens**

****

            Kaidoh stared into brown eyes. Said owner of brown eyes stared back at him. A lesser mortal would have caved in and run away ages ago, screaming in terror at the intensity of Kaidoh's… look. Eyes narrowed, the second-year waited, every muscle in his body tensed, just waiting for the other to make a move.

            "Mraow!" The kitten pounced, and Kaidoh jerked the string out of reach, a silly little grin on his face. Very little. But it was there, nonetheless.

            "Hmm. Enjoys playing with kittens. Good data," someone muttered from behind him.

            Kaidoh nearly jumped out of his skin, as the kitten took off, scared by the new arrival. Still in a crouch, he turned. "Inui-senpai," he began, and abruptly stopped as he came face to… leg… with a smirking Echizen Ryoma. Behind him, Momoshiro was trying in vain to suppress his chuckles. Note: "in vain."

            Kaidoh stood up, familiar scowl back on his face. Before he could say or do anything, Ryoma drawled lazily, "Why, Kaidoh-senpai, I didn't you know you liked cats."

            Momoshiro lost it completely.

           So did Kaidoh, but in a rather different sense. Twin spots of red (very small spots, mind you) bloomed on his cheeks. "What're you laughing at?" he barked out angrily.

            "You, you stupid snake," Momoshiro sniggered. "Never thought I'd see _you_ cooing over a cat!"

            "Why, you!"

            Ryoma sighed as Momoshiro and Kaidoh began their fifteenth argument – of the day. "Eh… they're at it again," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and raising them skyward in a martyred, why-me expression. "You two act like an old married couple."

            The two stopped arguing, turned to (or on) him, and at the same time bellowed, "No way!"

            Ryoma smirked. "You two even think alike."

            Momoshiro snorted. "I'd rather be married to you than to that snake any day!"

            "It's not as if I want to be married to you!" Kaidoh shot back. "I'd take… Inui-senpai over you!"

            "Yeah, yeah, and he'd probably make you drink Penal Tea at the wedding reception," Momoshiro said dismissively, waving his hand in disdain. "Ah, whatever. Come on, Echizen, let's go. The hamburger shop awaits us!"

            "Aa." The two turned and started walking away, Ryoma lifting one hand in goodbye to the fuming Kaidoh. Said viper could hear the two talking as they left.

            "So, you'd like to marry me, huh, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

            "Eh?" Momoshiro asked eloquently.

            "That's good to know," Ryoma said. Oh, yes, he was definitely smirking now.

            "……" Momoshiro replied.

            Kaidoh hissed in disgust as he realised the kitten had long since vanished. He bent down to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

            "Would like to marry me," someone muttered from behind him. "Good data."

            Kaidoh hissed irritably, spinning around. "It's not funny, E… chi… zen…" He blinked, voice trailing off.

            Inui's glasses glinted. Kaidoh suddenly felt like running far, far away. The innocent-looking bottle Inui held in his hand didn't help matters any.

            "Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said intelligently.

            "Kaidoh," Inui replied. They stared at each other for a while. There was a sadistic little smile on Inui's face that, coupled with the bottle he held, was making Kaidoh very… nervous.

            To put it mildly.

            "Would you prefer champagne over Penal Tea?" Inui asked pleasantly.

            Kaidoh found himself backed up against a conveniently-placed wall (he could have sworn it wasn't there a moment ago), a hand on either side of his head. Inui had, he was relieved to note, dropped the suspicious bottle. He wasn't too relieved when he noticed what position he was in.

            "Er." What Inui had just said suddenly sank in, and his eyes widened (even more) in shock. "I-Inui-senpai!" he choked out, face doing a nice impersonation of a tomato. Even through the embarrassment (which he had never taken well to), though, Kaidoh found that he quite liked the taste of Inui's lips.

            It didn't stop him from being embarrassed to high heaven when, the next day, Inui handed out champagne instead of Penal Tea.

_~fin_


End file.
